


Morning, Evening Night

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Public Sex, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a plan and Cas knows how to take orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

Cas woke to fingers trailing lightly on the insides of his thighs. The blankets were not on him but tented over Dean's head, and he sat between Cas's legs to smile down at him in the stale air.   
He was smiling mischievously and Cas knew what that meant. He had some kind of plan. Cas was normally good at orders but when Dean had a plan he couldn't even attempt to disobey.   
He hung his head and waited. The orders didn't come. Not at first, anyway.   
What came was Dean' tongue between his cheeks, penetrating his still sensitive hole. Dean had taken him against the wall the night before, too impatient to even make it to the bed. So he whimpered lightly at the intrusion, although it was a good kind of pain. Dean teased him open and whispered praises as he did so, watching Cas's body writhe as his tongue was replaced with fingers. Cas did well with praise, he could get off on that alone, being told he was a good boy and that he wasn't a disappointment.   
And when Dean entered him it wasn't with an order just a plea. Dean asked him, begged him to be let in, and Cas would never refuse him.   
It burned and Cas gripped the sheets, his body a torrent of feelings, still a bit foreign to him. Dean shushed him though, trailed kisses down his spine, and slid in and out of him slowly, building up over time, pressing Cas forward so that he was rutting against the motel mattress.   
Then he went harder and told him of his plan. Cas shivered at the details, the visions of it, all of which had him completely at Dean's mercy. He agreed to every aspect.   
Dean grabbed him and hoisted him up into his lap, fucking up into him harder and deeper than before, muting his cries with a hand over his mouth. He dug around in the drawer by the bed as he worked, pulling at a black rubber ring and slipping it around Cas's length, forcing his orgasm to be as obedient as the rest of him.   
It was with Cas begging, pleading Dean to come that he did, staining Cas's interior.   
He stayed filled though, Dean replacing his cock with a lubed up plug that he'd pulled out from his duffel.   
After that he started to order, threw Cas a pair of panties, black and lacy with a corset back, and told him to put them on. He obeyed with a smile and then the both of them were dressing as if it were a normal day. The only signs that anything had happened being a few lingering touches and a smirk hidden on Dean's face.   
Sam glared like he knew anyway when they reached the Impala.


	2. Evening

It was a simple excuse, they had to go to the bathroom, but Sam gave them the same look he'd been giving them the entire day, the oh-god-i-just-walked-into-you-doing-it, face. He didn't know how accurate that face was.   
The diner only had one stall so if he went in later he'd know what they were doing.   
Dean told Cas to strip and the man obeyed without question. He knew Dean's plan, after all.   
He was already hard, the tip of his cock poking up over the black lace of the panties Dean had given him. Dean pressed against him, forcing him against the sink, stroking him through the silk.   
Even with an order of silence Cas made little peeping sounds, unable to contain the audible proof of his humanity. If they weren't careful not only Sam but the entire diner would hear them. He ordered Cas to take the panties off and he complied, handing them to Dean. They stank of lube and precome and sweat. Dean shoved them into Cas's mouth, gagging him on the tastes of his own flesh before spinning him around, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.   
He teased at the plug in Cas's ass, pulling it out slowly and Cas was whining around the gag. The plug hadn't done anything to soothe the burn from the night before or that morning.   
Dean filled the cavity immediately, making up for the empty feeling Cas had.   
His fingers were in Cas's hair, forcing his head up as he fucked him hard, the opposite that morning. Cas was quiet but the sounds of skin on skin were loud enough on their own.   
He reached down with his spare hand, grabbing Cas's cock, pulling and stroking it in time with his own punishing thrusts. Cas couldn't come though, no matter how much he wanted to, the ring tight enough to keep even the hope of it at bay. And Dean was praising him, telling him how good he'd been, waiting all day, so quiet, feeling so good, so beautiful like this. Cas wept at the sensations.   
Dean bit his shoulder as he came this time, muting himself.   
Cas wanted to come too, needed to, his cock so hard it was a physical pain. He couldnt ask for that though, not with Dean's beautiful plan. He would have to wait.   
Dean took the panties out from his mouth, watched Cas put them back on regardless of how wet they now were. He watched Cas dress, only pausing him to return the plug to where it had been, before letting him finish.   
They washed their hands before leaving but Sam could still smell the sex clinging to them.


	3. Night

The motel room. Finally. Sam was in the next room over and thank god for that. Sam had opened the windows, stuck his head out, but he could still smell the sex on them. And now was the really fun part too.   
Cas followed Dean into the room, head bowed, waiting for orders. They came quickly enough.   
"Get on your knees and open your mouth."   
Dean undid his jeans and slipped his cock between Cas's lips. He moaned around it, making Dean stiffen up further than picturing this for the past three hours of road had. He directed Cas though it, told him how deep and hard, teaching a human mouth instead of an angelic one this time. He had to stop himself from bucking and he used his hand to keep himself from coming too soon.   
Then he ordered Cas to strip and then slowly and then slower and he got to watch each muscle as it tensed and he pulled out of his suit and coat. He was told to remove the panties and he did that too, handing them to Dean once more. Dean didnt need them though, not now.   
He ordered Cas onto the bed and once he was there he tied Cas's wrists to the headboard with his tie. He was on his knees, facing the wall. Dean knelt behind him, licking and biting and clawing up his skin, relishing in each sound Cas made. They still had to be quiet, the walls weren't too terribly thick.   
Dean pulled the plug out though and massaged Cas's cheeks, making sure he was still up for this. He was and he practically begged for it. Dean didnt know the satisfaction that came with his hand, firm and open, striking against Cas's rear but the sound he made were still that of Heaven and it made Dean want to do more. He slapped until his hand ached and Cas's ass was a terribly bright shade. It would hurt for days.   
Then he kissed the injured skin and told Cas everything he was going to do while he did it.   
He buried himself deep in Cas's ass, and he was sure Cas was going to break the glass with his voice like he used to, that the bed would break beneath them. He fucked him that hard, threatening to his Cas's head against the headboard with each thrust. Cas cried out, arched his back, spread his legs further, his mouth open and bliss falling from his lips.   
"So beautiful." Dean panted, "I could come just from your voice Cas, so fucking good for me."   
Cas whimpered, burying his head in the pillow.   
"Is it time?" Dean asked, "You ready?"  
Cas couldn't speak, all he could do was nod.   
Dean reached around, pulled the cock ring off from around Cas's erection and he was done, spilling over the sheets with a deep guttural moan. Dean was right after, stilling as he buried himself deep.   
He didnt pull out immediately, just lay there and breathed, untying the knots in Cas's tie. Cas was panting, loopy, but Dean held him close, soothing the burn of his cheeks and whispering worship on him until he fell asleep.


End file.
